


Praga

by jackiekerouac



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Polski | Polish, Slow Build, Some Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiekerouac/pseuds/jackiekerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wciąż myślisz, że zostałeś odbity z rozkazu MI6? Nie możesz być bardziej w błędzie, 007.</p><p>Oczy Bonda zabłysnęły drapieżnie w momencie gdy młody kwatermistrz skończył zdanie. Drobne, jasne dłonie delikatnie drżały przenosząc łyżeczkę od cukiernicy do filiżanki - gest był jasny, obawa, niepewność. </p><p>- Pojechałeś do Pragi, poza państwową jurysdykcją oraz obowiązkiem, by uratować mi życie. Czego chcesz w zamian? </p><p>//Kolejne rozdziały zawieszone do maja. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry przepraszam za jakiekolwiek gramatyczne/interpunkcyjne błędy, jestem świeżynką w pisaniu fików i prawdopodobnie robię ich sporo, co poradzić. Językowi puryści czytają na własną odpowiedzialność. Zostawienie znaku jak się czytało, będzie bardzo mile widziane :)

 

 

*** * ***

 

-Jest godzina czternasta zero pięć czasu GMT, dwudziesty czwarty listopada. Kwatermistrz melduje się na stanowisku nawigatora z kwatery głównej. Agencie 007, zgłoś się, jak mnie słyszysz? 

-Tu 007. Odbiór czysty, prawidłowy. Właśnie wylądowałem w Salzburgu.

-Status?

-Q, na litość boską - burknął - odpuśćże sobie wreszcie te formułki.

 

Q pozwolił sobie na znikomy, prawdopodobnie niezauważalny dla personelu uśmiech zanim ponownie schował się za swoją stoicką maską i przygryzł udawanym tonem zniecierpliwienia:

 

-Status, Bond!

-Bardzo mi przykro Q, ale jak słyszysz żyję.

-Dziękuję agencie Bond. Proszę więc o utrzymanie statusu… do odwołania. Powodzenia w terenie.

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

-Halo? - Q odebrał swoją prywatną komórkę. - Halo? Halo!? Halo, słucham?

 

Nieznajomy numer nie odpowiadał, więc postanowił naprędce tajemniczego rozmówcę zignorować z nadzieją, że zdąży jeszcze na wcześniejsze metro. Wrzucił telefon do torby, zamknął mieszkanie, włączył alarm i zbiegł schodami w dół prosto w paszczę porannej Earl’s Court Road i późnej londyńskiej jesieni. Mijając przystrojone świątecznymi motywami sklepowe wystawy i kawiarnie trzymał dwoma rękami parasol, starał się stawić czoła wichurze oraz strugom dosłownie lejącym się z nieba. Po paru minutach w zasięgu wzroku ujrzał budynek stacji. Jak zwykle o szóstej peron był niemiłosiernie zatłoczony, nie było mu to jednak straszne. Przywykł.

 

Będąc już w pociągu, bębniąc palcami o szybę doszedł do wniosku, że przywykł do wielu rzeczy. Przywykł do małego mieszkanka w starej, zimnej kamienicy (chociaż odgrażał się z początku, że to tylko chwilowe lokum i wyniesie się z niego przy pierwszej, lepszej okazji). Przywykł do nowego stanowiska (choć po cichu ckniło mu się do profesorskiej katedry). Przywykł do dziesięciogodzinnego dnia pracy i chińszczyzny na wynos zamiast normalnego, domowego obiadu (chociaż Moneypenny bez przerwy nagabywała go, że z takim trybem życia nie dobije nawet trzydziestki). Przywykł do emocji rodem z amerykańskich filmów - ucieczek, pościgów, konwojów i oglądania złamań otwartych dostarczanych codziennie przez niezastąpioną sekcję Double-Oh (chociaż nie do końca, bo obrazy przepołowionych czaszek i martwych dzieci lubiły od czasu do czasu zapukać do drzwi jego podświadomości o czwartej nad ranem). Przywykł nawet do Bonda, na myśl o nim lekko się uśmiechnął, jak na skurwiela jego kalibru poszło całkiem sprawnie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znak stacji Westminster, capnął więc  swoją torbę oraz pieruńsko czarną kawę w termicznym kubku i tak uzbrojony wyszedł na powierzchnię. "Londyn" pomyślał spoglądając na spokojne fale Tamizy i London Eye przy jej drugim brzegu na tle deszczowego nieba - do niego też się przyzwyczaił.

 

Krytyczne, świdrujące spojrzenia ochroniarzy. Standardowa wymiana uprzejmości z portierami, czytnik linii papilarnych, wpisanie hasła, dwadzieścia  znaków - szesnaście cyfr, cztery litery, dwukrotnie.  "Przepraszam, zrobiłem  pomyłkę." Czterokrotnie i PIN. "Tak, tak. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych. Dziękuję, nawzajem." Piętro w dół. Wreszcie.

 

Wpakował się do windy wyglądając mniej lub bardziej jak ocalony z powodzi. Zanim jednak zdążył się pokłonić nad swą zewnętrzną aparycją i przetrzeć zaparowane szkła okularów, drzwi zablokował purpurowy parasol, a w ślad za nim pojawiła się Moneypenny w swym równie purpurowym trenczu i nienagannym makijażu. Bardziej wycięta ze zdjęcia, niż ludzka.

 

–Cześć, kochanie! – oznajmiła obdarzywszy młodego kwatermistrza jednym z najszerszych uśmiechów, jakie kiedykolwiek miał okazję zobaczyć. - Kogoś tu brutalnie klimat zaatakował.

 

Zanim zdążył się odsunąć czy zaprotestować, dłonie Moneypenny z matczyną troską zabrały się  do przeczesywania i układania niesfornych kosmyków, co w pewnym sensie było przyjemne i miłe, a z drugiej drażniące pewną cząstkę jego godności. Co jak co, ale godność Q była materią niezwykle delikatną, o czym znaczna część agentów jak i podwładnych miała okazję się przekonać. Moneypenny jako "dobra dusza Szóstki" i przybrana starsza siostra jednakże mogła liczyć na taryfę ulgową.

 

-Eve, na litość boską…

-Musisz chyba dobrze i odpowiedzialnie wyglądać przed swoim wydziałem, nieprawdaż? - przerwała mu po czym przerzuciła się na kołnierz koszuli i dziergany krawat.

-Nie wyglądam odpowiedzialnie, tak? - uśmiechnął się ściągając okulary. - Naprawdę, jak śmiesz.

-Trzymam się raczej wersji, że masz potencjał, tylko zazwyczaj go nie wykorzystujesz - zripostowała. - A przydałoby się, szczególnie dzisiaj.

-O czymś mi nie wiadomo? O czymś zapomniałem? - spytał, szarmancko przepuszczając damę przez drzwi windy.

 

Moneypenny z nieodłączną sobie gracją i stukotem wysokich szpilek w tle ruszyła przed siebie, korytarzem prowadzącym do Wydziału Q. Sam Q na kilometr mógł wyczuć podstęp, mimo to postawił kilka dłuższych kroków, by ją dogonić tuż przed przeszklonymi drzwiami. “Przodem gospodarzu!” szepnęła i poklepała go po ramieniu.

 

W ten sposób wchodząc do biura, nagrodzony oklaskami i uśmiechami znajomych z MI6 kwatermistrz wpadł w misterną pułapkę Eve. R, zarumieniona na policzkach złożyła mu życzenia sukcesu, zdrowia, szczęścia i zadowolenia z życia, dziękowała w imieniu całego wydziału za pierwszy rok współpracy. Jeden z młodszych programistów wręczył mu nowy, kultowy już scrabble’owy kubek, którego poprzednik zginął tragiczną śmiercią, ciśnięty brutalnie o ścianę podczas misji agentów w Dubaju. Tanner uścisnął dłoń i gratulował, a Alec ujął go w przyjacielskiego “niedźwiedzia” mało go nie zgniatając. Q wiedział że pasowałoby się jakoś odezwać i chciał, bardzo, ale nie dało rady. Znany z ciętej riposty, tym razem zawstydzony nagłym pojawieniem się w centrum uwagi, bąknął tylko ciche ale szczere “Dziękuję” i pogroził zadziornie palcem do Moneypenny, na co wszyscy zgromadzeni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

 

Dalsza część dnia przebiegała zgodnie z harmonogramem. Kontrola w labolatorium, składanie najnowszego prototypu nadajników, usprawnianie zabezpieczeń bazy danych, cotygodniowy raport u Mallory’ego. Około szóstej odebrał nawigowanie 008 od R. Bill badał sprawę zaginięcia pracownika brytyjskiej ambasady, informator na miejscu wyznaczył miejsca potencjalnych kryjówek, a na agenta oczywiście padła brudna robota ich przeszukania.

 

-Zostało jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie, 008 - poinformował Q przez komunikator. - Strażnicy są na drugim piętrze, masz chwilę spokoju, idź prosto, magazyn będzie po twojej prawej. Po drodze wyślij do nas zdjęcia do dokumentacji.

-Zrozumiałem, już wysyłam. Jakiejś wiadomości z Austrii od 006?

-Przechwyciliśmy wojskowego, zarządcę jednostki, nie kwapi się do współpracy, a Rosjanie już za nim węszą, dobijają się do nas. Trevelyan wrócił w nocy z kulą w ramieniu, medycy nie wypuszczają go by kontynuował misję. Brakuje nam ludzi…

-A Bond?

-Bond jest w Hawanie, poprosił o dodatkowy czas, zgodziliśmy się, co mieliśmy zrobić. Pośpiesz się 008, strażnicy kończą obchód.

-Dobra, jestem.

-Co widzisz?

-Pusto. Wygląda jak pokój przesłuchań, jest kamera, ktoś tu był niedawno, ślady są świeże. Osłoń mnie kwatermistrzu.

-Już się robi - po drugiej stronie słychać było miarowe dźwięki uderzeń w klawiaturę - kamera zapętlona. Zbieraj co się da i uciekaj.

-Z komputera i dyktafonu wyciągnięto dyski, nie zostało prawie nic.

-Szukaj materiałów genetycznych, broni, czegokolwiek. Tylko szybko.

-Na obiciu krzesła są plamy, nie jestem pewien, ale wygląda jak krew, wycinam kawałek. Jeśli wejdę wgłąb magazynu, powinienem znaleźć więcej.

-Nie mamy czasu 008, strażnicy przyśpieszyli, chyba coś wyczuli.

-Ile dokładnie zostało?

-Trzy minuty, może dwie i pół. Uciekaj! Natychmiast!

 

008 zgarnął po drodze kilka łusek, odbezpieczywszy Colta odchylił nieco drzwi, sprawdzając teren.

 

-Widzę ich Q, są blisko, jakie rozkazy?

-Mam dostęp do drzwi na wschodnim skrzydle, otworzą się za trzydzieści sekund, dwie na przejście. Włącz radio i biegnij, spróbuję ich powstrzymać. Tylko bądź czujny, są uzbrojeni po zęby.  

 

008 postąpił zgodnie z zaleceniem, przez komunikator słyszał jego ciężki oddech i odgłosy wystrzałów, ale obserwując oddalający się punkt na mapie był dobrej myśli. Łyknął herbaty i poczuł, że jest gotowy skopać im tyłki. Zaczął od odizolowania piętra i zamknięcia bloku magazynowego, zamykając drogę strażnikom.

 

-008, masz dziesięć sekund do otwarcia - przypomniał.

 

Dla bezpieczeństwa spojrzał jeszcze raz na podgląd z kamery, przy wejściu czekali nieoznakowani, niewykrywalni przez system ludzie gotowi do przechwycenia agenta. Poczuł ścisk w żołądku, przepływ adrenaliny, ale nawet na sekundę nie dał się złapać na tanią sztuczkę.

 

-Stój 008, to pułapka! Powtarzam, wyjście wschodnie to pułapka! Cofnij do poprzedniego rozwidlenia, widzisz wejście do kanału wymiany korespondencji?

-Mam!

-Jest czysty i bezpieczny, wyłączyłem ciśnienie. Kieruj się w dół. Cały czas monitoruję ci plecy. Miniatururowy ładunek wybuchowy, został ci jeden prawda?

-Tak, jest jeden. - Wysyczał agent prześlizgując się przez szyb. - Dzień dziecka, kwatermistrzu?

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie żartuję ze swojej pracy 008, ale tak, rozkaz to rozkaz, użyjesz go. Dziesięć metrów przed tobą znajduje się wyjście, jest zaspawane, przydatna będzie laserowa przecinarka. gdy wydostaniesz się na zewnątrz budynku włączę ciśnienie i wrzucisz bombę, standardowy zapłon. Nasi będą czekać. Powodzenia.

 

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Z kamery umieszczonej na śmigłowcu ewakuującym 008 Q widział jak ładunek wywołuje pożar rozprzestrzeniający się po całym budynku przez instalację elektryczną. Prawdopodobnie nie powinno być to dla niego przyjemnym widokiem, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób wybuch przyniósł mu ulgę. Przywykł? Tak, chyba tak.

 

-Dziękuję za kolejną misję 008.

-Z wzajemnością, kwatermistrzu, widzimy się w kwaterach. Rozłączam się.

 

Q odetchnął, dosłownie klapnął na fotel, śmieszne, że nie pamięta nawet kiedy z emocji wstał. Nieważne. Udało się. Odwrócił się do swoich współpracowników z wydziału, by im pogratulować, uścisnąć dłoń jak zawsze po udanym wykonaniu zadania. Wśród znajomych twarzy na końcu biura oparty o framugę drzwi stał nikt inny jak 006. Podszedłwszy do każdego informatyka z osobna, Q wyłączył konsolę, spakował torbę i skierował się ku wyjściu.

 

-Czy ty widzisz, która godzina? - zagadnął Alec.

-Nie ukrywam, siedząc w piwnicach człowiek traci poczucie czasu - odpowiedział zerkając na zegarek, dochodziła północ, nie było tak źle. - Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz po godzinach w kwaterach? Papierologia?

-My herosi, papierów nie wypełniamy - wyszczerzył się. - Próbowaliśmy wyciągnąć coś z Lebiediewa.

-Współpraca z Rosjanami, och, sama przyjemność! - Trevelyan zaśmiał się niewesoło.

-Nie boi się nas, twierdzi, że niedługo jego ludzie go znajdą. Dobrze, że wy chociaż idziecie do przodu… To co, zamierzasz tłuc się metrem, czy wyjątkowo dasz się podrzucić?

 

Styrany po całym dniu i odrobinę głodny nie miał ochoty na nic innego jak tylko wziąć gorący prysznic i zalec spokojnie w łóżku. Wtoczył się więc po schodach na parter, machinalnie rozkodował te "cholerne chmary alarmów", a skoro uniwersum z wierzchu sprawiało wrażenie pełnej równowagi i stabilności z czystym sumieniem pozwolił sobie iść od razu do łazienki, z której po pięciu minutach wyskoczył w samych bokserkach i cynkową maścią na twarzy. Poszedłby w sumie wreszcie spać, ale chętka na gorącą herbatkę była silniejsza. Nastawiwszy wodę zaczął szukać ulubionego kubka.

"Q?" zabrzmiał donośnie głęboki, znajomy męski głos z pokoju dziennego. Był prawie pewny, że się przesłyszał, ale świadomość niesprawdzenia potencjalnego zagrożenia nie dałaby mu zasnąć. Poczłapał do pokoju i zaświecił światło.

"007." Wydusił w szoku oznajmującym tonem, by ułamek sekundy później skumulować w sobie fakt, że na jego kanapie z nogami opartymi o etażerkę wyleguje się "tresowany wilczur królowej Elżbiety", a on stoi przed nim prawie zupełnie au naturel i bezczelnie się gapi, bardzo możliwe, że nawet z otwartymi ustami.

 

-Do kurwy nędzy, Bond! Cholera jasna! - wrzasnął, jednocześnie panicznie rozglądając się za czymś do okrycia.

-Uważaj na język, chłopcze. - Na twarzy Bonda wywindował się demoniczny wręcz uśmiech politowania i rozbawienia.

-Przepraszam, ja tylko… przepraszam… ja… - wybełkotał z przyzwyczajenia. - Co, co ty, ty tu robisz! Tu w moim mieszkaniu, w Londynie! Kiedy powinieneś być jakiejś pierdolone siedem tysięcy mil stąd! - wysyczał. - Co ty tu kurwa robisz, BOND, w środku nocy!

-Wiesz co? Muszę przynać, słuchanie jak przeklinasz jest całkiem przyjemne, ale to nie przystoi, Q.

-Bond! Co robisz. W moim. Mieszkaniu. - Spuścił z tonu, dalej złośliwie akcentując każdą sylabę.

-Odwiedzam mojego ulubionego kwatermistrza - odparł dźwięcznie z uśmiechem powalającym feministki na kolana.

-Przypomnę ci, że masz tylko jednego kwatermistrza i on wcale nie jest stricte twój - odparł nieporuszony. - Znowu?!

-Ach! Czyli pamiętasz moją ostatnią wizytę? - Q odchrząknął i łypnął na Bonda rozeźlony.

-Nie, nie pamiętam - odpowiedział po chwili, w taki sposób, że agent nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy mówił prawdę czy sarkastycznie się odgryzał.

 

Niezręczną chwilę przerwał pisk czajnika, gdy wrócił z kuchni z filiżanką herbaty w ręku i nieco kompletniej ubrany siadł jakby nigdy nic w fotelu naprzeciw i spytał:

 

-Jak ty w ogóle tutaj wlazłeś, co? - mruknął.

-Balkon.

-Balkon. Ach, no tak. Oczywiste. - wyszeptał i z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczął śmiać się jak szaleniec, nie wylewając mało co owej magicznej herbatki. - Nie mam pojęcia, co takiego obiecałeś Eve, by podała ci hasła od zabezpieczeń… i zanim cokolwiek powiesz, zapewniam cię, że wiedzieć nie chcę - dodał upijając łyk z filiżanki.

-Nie zapytasz mnie jak było na Kubie?

-Twoje klimaty. Turystki w skąpych strojach, słońce, plaże, stare amerykańskie samochody. Wolałbym spytać czemu kosztem swojej reputacji ratuję twój tyłek, kiedy ty masz ochotę na urlop.

-Bo mnie lubisz, a jeszcze bardziej lubisz mi dogadywać, a to świetna okazja? - Puścił oko, reagując na wyraz zażenowania ze strony Q. - Poza tym ratowanie tyłków agentów to cześć twojej pracy, mój drogi. Ciiicho… nic nie mów. Skończyłem zadanie wcześniej niż się spodziewałem. Przydarzyła się nieoczekiwana okazja by dorwać ten ćpuński biznes szybciej. Miałeś rację, tylko z zewnątrz wyglądało to niegroźne. Realizują zamówienia z Europy, by nie można ich było łatwo dorwać używają wirtualnej waluty. Wyciągnąłem dyski z ich komputera, będę potrzebował żebyś je przeszukał, przy odrobinie szczęścia będziemy mogli dowiedzieć się z kim pracują albo chociaż znaleźć ich inne fabryki - kontynuował płaskim głosem. - I tak, zawiadomiłem Mallory'ego, jutro w nocy mam lot do Salzburga, więc szukam spokojnego lokum na nocleg. Za tą kanapę jestem gotów zaoferować to.

 

Bond wstał płynnym ruchem i położył na kawowym stoliku naprzeciw kwatermistrza całkiem sporą, czarną walizkę i gestem zasugerował by ją otworzyć. Q nieufnie obejrzał walizkę, przesunął dłonią po jej wierzchu, po czym podniósł ją by określić wagę - dość ciężka. 007 z uśmiechem na ustach zaciekawiony obserwował ten teatrzyk stojąc tuż obok.

 

-Czyżby zaległe urządzenia mojego wydziału, bezpowrotnie utracone w żołądku trzymetrowego gada oraz dnach czterech z pięciu oceanów świata, na które czekałem przez ostatni rok, panie Bond?

-Nie? chociaż…, chociaż ciepło, ciepło - odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku, na co Q nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko przewrócić oczyma i uśmiechnąć się szelmowsko na widok szyfrowanej kłódki.

-Nigdy nie przepuścisz okazji, żeby mnie przetestować, prawda?

-A ty nigdy nie zmarnujesz szansy, by się wykazać - zripostował szybko. - Tylko zepsułbym zabawę gdybym tego nie zrobił. Więc?

-Cztery znaki… Biorąc pod uwagę, że szyfrowałeś ją tuż po przylocie do Londynu, mogą to być cztery ostatnie cyfry z biletu bagażowego twojej własnej walizki, ale to byłoby zbyt proste. Trzymasz zaciśniętą rękę w kieszeni, zapewne na rachunku za przejazd od taksówkarza. Lotnisko Luton jest trzydzieści sześć mil stąd, standardowa opłata to dziewięćdziesiąt osiem pensów za milę, to będzie…, wychodzi trzydzieści pięć funtów i dwadzieścia osiem pensów. - Pewny swego zabrał się za wprowadzania cyfr do kłódki, ta jednak dalej się nie otworzyła.

-Ups! - wtrącił Bond pogwizdując i tupiąc nogą do rytmu melodii, złowieszczo brzmiącej jak Guantanamera.

-Niemożebne, no! - wyjęczał Q zawiedziony. - Chyba nie wpisałeś tam wymiarów Moneypenny, prawda?

-To było by sprytne, użyć czegoś, na co nie zwracasz uwagi - odpowiedział rozśmieszony - ale nie, nie tym razem. Podpowiedź?

-Zależy od tego, czego sobie życzysz jako fant - bąknął urażony.

-Kocyk?

-Stoi.

-Chciałem sprawić _ci_ prezent, więc czemu miałbym zadręczać cię banalnymi detalami mojej podróży? - odparł Bond, na co Q nagłym olśnieniem wprowadził do kłódki liczby: jeden, dziewięć, osiem i trzy. Urządzenie wydało krótki, piskliwy dźwięk, a dioda zaświeciła się na zielono.

-Nie masz dostępu do mojej kartoteki, chociaż usilnie próbujesz - westchnął Q, próbując ukryć ekscytację z odgadnięcia zagadki - znasz za to kod do mojego mieszkania: siedemnaście, zero dwa, tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt trzy. Bingo. - podniósł górną pokrywę walizki i natychmiast ją zamknął. - Zwróciłeś mi pistolet i radio…

-Oraz noktowizor z funkcją Google Glasses, całkiem zmyślny, swoją drogą - wycedził z dumą. - Kupiłem też bardzo dobry, ciemny rum, siedmioletni, głęboki w smaku, a także trzy pudełka cygar, ponieważ jestem pewien, że ci się przydadzą.

-A ponadto bardzo szykowny… ręcznie dziergany sweter… z wizerunkiem Che Guevary - prychnął.

-Kto za młodu nie był lewakiem, na starość jest świnią.

-Ach tak? Przykład z własnego życia? Rozstrzeliwanie ludzi z biegu, bez porządnego osądzenia brzmi bardzo znajomo w twoim przypadku.

-Ty nie strzelasz. Ty za to wysadzasz całe budynki dwiema linijkami kodu - oburzył się.

-Za królową i ojczyznę ratując twój tyłek - westchnął Q spoglądając Bondowi prosto w oczy.

-Otóż to.

-Nieważne. Słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić mej wdzięczności, 007 - skwitował wciągając przez głowę rzeczony sweter. - Wiem, że fantazjowałeś o tym widoku, a teraz wybacz, zamierzam zażyć snu. Koc jest w szafie, górna półka. 

-Dobrej nocy, kwatermistrzu.

-Bond? - rzucił przez ramię.

-Słucham.

-Musiałbym być ostatnim idiotą, żeby użyć własnej daty urodzenia jako hasła do alarmu - gorzko stwierdził i zgasił światło. - Nawzajem.

 


	2. Puste Krzesło

 

  
  
  


-W sumie mówili, że zawsze mogę wrócić - wyjawiła Moneypenny nieobecnym, nieco rozmarzonym głosem, wpatrzona w swoje czółenka od Jimmy'ego Choo z niebieskiej, wężowej skórki. Nie kwapiła się zbytnio by podnieść wzrok, z obawą, że coś, czego okazać nie powinna przeniknie przez zewnętrzną fasadę pewnej siebie i silnej kobiety.

 

Oboje siedzieli w gabinecie kwatermistrza przy biurku kreślarskim. Tak blisko, że trącali się łokciami, rozmawiając o wszystkim, o czym tylko się da, przy okazji załatwiania swoich obowiązków. Q reperował dyski dostarczone przez Bonda, a Eve sortowała bieżącą korespondencję, co jakiś czas zerkając mu przez ramię. Bezszelestnie, by nie przeszkadzać mu w pracy. Małe, zwykłe rytuały wyznaczające rytm dnia. Jak pokazywało doświadczenie niezbędne, by nie oszaleć.

 

-Spodziewałaś się, że po prostu odpuszczą sobie skrupulatnie przeszkoloną i sprawdzoną agentkę i pozwolą jej siedzieć w klatce? Cztery ściany i okulary na nosie? To nawet nie w twoim stylu - mruknął nie przerywając skręcania poszczególnych elementów obudowy. - Chodzi o to, że nie możesz, tylko musisz, jeżeli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Dlaczego teraz przyszło ci to nagle do głowy, hmm?

 

-Tanner twierdzi, że M przypisze mnie jako asystę. Powiedział się, żebym była w gotowości, bo nie wiadomo kiedy rzucą mnie do Moskwy na trzaskające mrozy. - Eve w dalszym ciągu konsekwentnie lustrowała ukochaną parę butów.

-Bzdura. - Patrzył teraz na nią z absolutnie niezaprzeczalną sympatią. - Bzdura! Bardziej potrzebują cię tu, na miejscu. Zginęli by w stercie papierów, bez twojej kobiecej ręki, moja droga - skwitował Q miękko i melodyjnie. - Nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać, co ma stać to się stanie i tak nie mamy na to wpływu. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

 

Zero reakcji. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że łatwiej było powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Mimo to oprócz dobrego słowa, nie mógł zbyt wiele zaoferować.

 

-Wielkie, wrogie, zbiurakratyzowane urzędy dyrygują naszym losem, Moneypenny, a nam pozostaje jednynie wpatrywać się w szarość i nicość naszego życia, delektując się delikatną nutą bergamotki w herbacianym naparze - tu z pełną klasą i elegancją pochwycił kubek za ucho i łyknął odrobinę. - Albo możemy po prostu włamać się do NATO! - oświadczył z entuzjazmem, uśmiechem rozciągającym się od ucha do ucha i czerwonym wypryskiem centralnie na środku nosa. - By zobaczyć to, o czym nasz statystyczny rodak dowie się dopiero za pół roku.

-Brzmisz jak Jedenasty Doktor - rozchmurzyła się nieco.

-Jak szaleniec? Czy jak kosmita?

-Pół na pół. Ale wyglądasz jak Dalek, czekaj chwilę złotko, pożyczę ci korektor i podkład.

-To właśnie moja cudowna Moneypenny, we własnej osobie.

 

Odkąd tylko zaczął pracę w MI6 trzymała z nim sztamę. Zawsze mógł z nią ponarzekać na zło i niesprawiedliwość świata, wadliwe płyty główne czy pójść wieczorem do knajpki, o ile tylko wychodził z biura o w miarę ludzkiej porze. Wyglądanie na zafascynowaną i zadawanie całkiem konstruktywnych pytań w odpowiedzi na technologiczny bełkot, wychodziło Eve zaskakująco dobrze. Dla rozładowania stresu i z powodu braku możliwości posiadania zbyt bujnego życia towarzyskiego, od czasu do czasu, w weekendy lądowali w jej kawalerce, puszczali jakiejś mało ambitne, kinowe hity, tylko po to, by w środku seansu zasnąć w dziwacznej, niezbyt wygodnej pozycji na jednej kanapie. Bez zbędnych pytań i dwuznaczności.

 

Pracowanie dla wywiadu oznacza, że nie można pozwolić sobie nawet na najdrobniejszą grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi być szczerym, albo chociaż w miarę dyspozycyjnym. Rodzina zaś, o ile się taką posiadało, musiała być szczegółowo zakatalogowana i zmuszona do milczenia klauzurą tajności. Q nie miał rodziny. Miał trzech znajomych z Cambridge, "bystrzaków" ze swojej sekcji i  właśnie Moneypenny, którą już niedługo mógł stracić podczas misji.

 

Nie było ciężko się domyślić, że po fiasku w Stambule, jakkolwiek dobra by nie była w swoim fachu, zawsze już będzie pamiętana i rozliczana z jednego tylko, feralnego strzału. Zamiast na siłę walczyć z przeszłością zasmakowała w spokojniejszym i bardziej przewidywalnym życiu. Jako asystentka - prawa ręka Mallory'ego, znała tu każdego z imienia, a ponadto była lubiana i szanowana.

 

Był jeszcze jeden powód by pozostać w kraju. Eve jak na osobę, która całe dzieciństwo spędziła jako jedyne czarnoskóre dziecko w sierocińcu prowadzonym przez siostry zakonne, była niesamowicie troskliwa i rodzinna. Marzenia o ustatkowaniu się starała się spełnić chodząc na randki z przystojnymi, młodymi absolwentami medycyny. Oczywiście za każdym razem wyczarowując inne imię i nową bajeczkę o karierze. Nigdy osobiście nie odważyła się rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości, w końcu była agentką - wyczytał to w jej dokumentach.

 

-Więc… co ciekawego w dzisiejszej poczcie? - przerwał ciszę.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że sprzedam tajemnice brytyjskiego wywiadu szpiegowi z planety Skaro, w zamian za lizusowski komplement o zgrabnych, kobiecych dłoniach! - uniosła się teatralnie. - A tak na serio… William, książę Cambridge wraz z księżną przesyłają życzenia spokojnych i pogodnych świąt.

-Na litość boską, środek listopada. Jak to, żadnych terrorystów?!

-Niet! - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale Ruscy się zapowiedzieli.

-W te święta nikt nas nie odwiedzi, żadni zagraniczni goście z pretensjami i stertą papierów - jęknął Q, wydymając usta. - A wszystko dlatego, że Alec jest unieruchomiony przez medyków.

-Zawsze możemy liczyć na 001 w Korei… i Bonda, jemu świąteczny indyk jedzony w Anglii wyraźnie nie smakuje.

-Może po prostu nie lubi świętować w samotności… - wymsknęło się Q, natychmiastowo ugryzł się w język.

-Może… a może po prostu nie chce mieć okazji do myślenia o pustych krzesłach przy stole…   duchach przeszłych świąt.

 

*******

-Pan do mnie?

-Arthur Wilson, sir - odpowiedział brunet nienagannym londyńskim akcentem, wstając momentalnie i poprawiając marynarkę.

-Ach to pan! Adrien Johnston, dobry wieczór - uśmiechnął się starszy mężczyna i energicznie uścisnął mu dłoń. - Zapraszam do środka.

 

Biuro, podobnie jak i cały budynek wyglądało dość futurystycznie. Utrzymane w odcieniach szarości, kontrastowo przełamane wyrazistym, bordowym obiciem mebli. Młodzieniec rozglądał się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu, bynajmniej nie tym, co widoczne nie pierwszy rzut oka, lecz tym co ukryte. Sejf, bezpośrednie przejście do serwerowni, kable sprytnie zamaskowane zdobieniem tuż przy suficie. "Nie spuszczaj wzroku z nagrody".

 

-Nie ukrywam, pańskie CV jest imponujące - zaczął właściciel całego przybytku.

-Dziękuję. Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć. - Gość usiadł w fotelu starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie i wiarygodnie.

-Ukończył pan Harvard ze znakomitym wynikiem końcowym, odbył pan staż w wielu międzynarodowych korporacjach. Skłamałbym, jeżeli stwierdziłbym, że nie jest pan idealnym materiałem na menadżera naszej sekcji nanotechnologii. Lecz pozwolę sobie być z panem szczery, panie Wilson. Zastanawia mnie jedno, jedna rzecz… - Dżentelmen przycichł, wyłapując u swojego rozmówcy możliwe sygnały zakłopotania.

-Tak? Słucham, proszę pytać.

-Dlaczego tak wybitny, genialny wręcz, młody człowiek… zamiast gonić za karierą i pieniędzmi, szuka pracy, marnuje się w podrzędnej, lokalnej firmie?

-To dobre pytanie. Też sobie często je zadaję. W środowisku, w którym się wychowywałem i dorastałem, poznałem wielu wspaniałych fachowców, którzy w pewnym sensie są dalej dla mnie autorytetem. Twierdzą, że im dalej będę trzymać się od wyścigu szczurów, tym lepiej dla mnie. Czasem warto posłuchać bardziej doświadczonych ludzi, po prostu - odparł przekonująco. - Poza tym, w pańskim zakładzie, Panie Johnston, będę miał szansę rozwijać i wcielać w życie projekty moich prototypów - dodał młodzieniec z uśmiechem, spoglądając przyszłemu pracodawcy prosto w oczy. W jego własnych zaś, jasnych, niebiesko-szarych oczach pojawił się tajemniczy błysk.

 

*******

 

Komórka dzwoniła całe popołudnie. Zastrzeżony numer. Tym razem nawet nie myślał, żeby ją odebrać. Wyciszył ją i zostawił w spokoju na biurku. Był zbyt pochłonięty przeszukiwaniem  kubańskiego dysku. W końcu dzwonić przestała. Minutę później do labolatoriów R&D wpadł zdyszany Tanner, a za nim R. Biali jak prześcieradło.

 

-Włamanie do Waldorf Hilton, cholera jasna, pięciogwiazdkowy hotel w Centrum Londynu! To jak więzienie Pentonville! Setki ochrony, cała sieć zabezpieczeń - wyrzucił z siebie Q, wciąż nie mogąc uzmysłowić sobie tego, co usłyszał. To po prostu nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Prześladujące go złe przeczucie tylko utrudniało trzeźwe myślenie.

 

Wysiedli z samochodu tuż przed ogromnym, zabytkowym budynkiem hotelu na Covent Garden. Cała ulica zastawiona była radiowozami, a drzwi wejściowe zablokowali funcjonariusze Scotland Yardu. Wpuścili ich dopiero, gdy Bond mignął swoją legitymacją MI6.

 

Od pierwszego kroku postawionego w lobby, Q wiedział z czym ma do czynienia. Nie wyglądało to zupełnie na atak terrorystyczny, ani przestępstwo o jakimś wyznaczonym celu. Bardziej jak teatr. Coś co miało zwrócić uwagę i zaciekawić. Niekoniecznie się podobać. Kontrowersyjne dzieło sztuki stworzone ze strużek krwi wsiąkających w perski dywan. Cały hotel został ewakuowany. Pośród wnętrz kipiących luksusem, rozświetlonych kryształowymi żyrandolami, w nieładzie spoczywały ciała, w większości zupełnie niewinnych, przypadkowych osób. Niektóre z nich faktycznie przestrzelone kulą, inne wyglądające tak, jakby po prostu zasnęli. W bezdechu, z błaganiem o ratunek wypisanym na wciąż otwartych oczach.

 

-Wyciągnąłbyś może tą swoją atrapę i rozglądał choć trochę, co się wokół ciebie dzieje - wycedził nieoczekiwanie Bond prosto do jego ucha, zupełnie nieporuszony widokiem.

-Oni dalej mogą być w środku, więc vice versa. Sugeruję pośpiech - warknął młodszy mężczyzna wyciągając i odbezpieczając Berettę z kieszeni płaszcza, a następnie wysuwając się przed agenta.

W mgnieniu oka Bond pochwycił go mocno za nadgarstek i pociągnął do tyłu.

 

-Nie popisuj się Q, odpowiadam za ciebie głową! - warknął - osłaniaj mnie od tyłu.

-To wszystko nie ma sensu…

-Co masz na myśli?

-Jeśli chcieli go dopaść w ramach vendetty, mogli to zrobić gdziekolwiek. Wiedzieli  przecież kiedy kończył misję, wiedzieli kiedy wracał do Londynu. Kiedy-kol-wiek, zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł z kwater po zdaniu raportu. Kim trzeba być, żeby tak to sobie utrudniać i dać się tak narażać? Kim trzeba być, żeby dodatkowo uśmiercić połowę obsługi i gości?

-Człowiekiem, tyle wystarczy. - Nie powiedział nic więcej, po prostu ciągnął go dalej za sobą przez kręte korytarze, wśród pobladłych twarzy ofiar.

 

Coś ciężkiego wewnątrz Q drżało, coś uniemożliwiało wziąć głębszy oddech, coś kazało zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć. Nie pozwolił sobie na słabość, Bond dalej ściskał jego nadgarstek. Musi się obudzić, nie może zawieść. Nie może wiecznie popełniać tych samych błędów, musi wreszcie dorosnąć. Musi wreszcie zapomnieć. Dla uspokojenia wsunął dłoń za kołnierz koszuli i przycisnął ją poniżej obojczyka. Lufa pistoletu przyłożona do piersi była przyjemnie chłodna. Czuł coś jeszcze. Te same. Stabilne. Równe. Uderzenia.

 

Apartament w wynajęty przez 008 znajdował się na trzecim piętrze. W czasie kiedy do niego trafili, ekipa biochemików i patologów rozkładała już przenośne labolatorium. Kwatermistrz z miejsca zabrał się do odłączania wszelkiej elektroniki od sieci, zabezpieczania osobistych plików agenta, uporczywie ignorując i wypierając z głowy obraz leżącego na łóżku bezwładnego mężcyzny, którego jeszcze wczoraj wspomagał w misji. Wciąż słyszał jednak strzępki rozmów, gdy 007 gorączkowo przeszukiwał poszczególne pokoje.

 

-Gościom hotelu na kolację zaserwowano dania ze sporą ilością chlorowodoru. Ma to do siebie, że bardzo łatwo wchłania się poprzez układ pokarmowy, zatruć można się nawet przez kontakt skóry z substancją. Gdy to się stanie, cyjanowodór uniemożliwia przenoszenie się tlenu z hemoglobiny do komórek. Człowiek dusi się w przeciągu kilku sekund - stwierdziła kobieta. -  On natomiast nie był otruty, moglibyśmy wtedy wykryć amoniak…

-Przepraszam uprzejmie - wtrącił Bond - w pokoju z agentem Timothy'm powinna znajdować się kobieta. Szczupła, niska, długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy… jakiejś dwadzieścia sześć lat, tatuaż na nadgarstku… znaleźliście tu kogokolwiek, oprócz..

-W tym zakwaterowaniu nie znaleźliśmy nikogo poza denatem. To musi być jakaś pomyłka.

-Nic z tych rzeczy… Q?!

-007? - odpowiedział Q.

-Wejdź przez hotelowy komputer do bazy monitoringu, muszę sprawdzić czy ktoś tu był. I o której - nakazał zerkając do pokoju obok, gdzie pracował kwatermistrz.

 

Q posłusznie zalogował się do bazy i odnalazł dwie kamery z obrazem przechodzącym obok interesującego bo wejścia do apartamentu. Nagrania zdawały się być w najzwyklejszym porządku. Uruchomił pierwsze to, które wskazywało na bardzo wczesny poranek - czas, kiedy 008 przybył do hotelu. Widział jak Bill, ciągnąc za sobą niewielką walizkę, wkłada do czytnika kartę i wchodzi do środka, Wychodzi cztery godziny później, o siódmej rano.

 

Momentalnie ekran urządzenia gaśnie. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, do tego stopnia, że odruchowo odskoczył od monitora. Migął białym, jasnym światłem . Znów gaśnie.

 

Czerń zaczynają przecinać kontrastowe, proste, poziome pasy. Prosta grafika, niczym wyciągnięta z jakiejś banalnej gry platformowej. Wtedy pasy zaczynają podnosić się i opadać, poruszać się jak fale radiowe przy uderzeniach pulsara. Zna ten obraz z jego akademickich podręczników do fizykoastronomii. Za chwilę bledną. W ich miejsce pojawia się napis. Litera po literze. Nakreślony dużą czcionką, wyraźnie.

 

_"UCIEKAJ, BYSTRY CHŁOPCZE,_

_UCIEKAJ I PAMIĘTAJ…"_

 

Nagle wszystkiego jest za dużo. Serce kołacze, słyszy jego bicie w uszach. Raptownie łapie oddech, tak jakby zamknięty był szczelnej klatce, puszce. Niesamowity upał, masy gorącego powietrza uderzają w jego ciało. Brak tlenu! Zrzuca płaszcz. Drżącymi dłońmi chce wypiąć jednostkę od kabla zasilania, zamiast tego uderza w klawisz Escape, kombinację: Control, Alt, Delete, dziesiątki innych, jakie tylko przychodzą na myśl. W końcu przed pokazaniem całej treści napisu aplikacja znika. Komputer wraca do przeglądarki monitoringu.

 

Jest gotowy upaść z krzesła. Obraz zamazuje się przed oczami, jest słaby. I tylko słyszy jak Bond woła go z drugiego pokoju, jak podbiega.

 

-Q!? Q? Q, wszystko w porządku? - łapie go za ramiona i stara się spojrzeć w jego źrenice.

-OK, wszystko dobrze, tak - mamrocze. - Wyjdę tylko na zzz… zewnątrz - dodaje, choć nie jest pewien czy zdoła dojść do balkonu o własnych siłach

 

Agent jedynie potakuje, widząc na nagraniu monitoringu rzeczoną poszukiwaną, od razu zasiada do komputera. Powoli, wspierając się o ścianę, Q wychodzi na powietrze. Zaciska dłonie o barierkę by nie upaść. Chłodne, mroźne podmuchy wiatru działają cuda, mimo to dalej nie może uspokoić oddechu. Obcy niężar na żołądku wywołuje nudności.

 

-Do wszystkich jednostek! Powtarzam, pilny komunikat do wszystkich jednostek - zza ściany 007 krzyczy do radiostacji. - Na terenie Londynu poszukiwania jest Julia Flyte, podaję rysopis…

 

Q spogląda na niewyraźną, wieczorną panoramę miasta, ogromy świateł rozpływają się przed nim i zlewają w całość. Mruga parę razy. Spogląda w dół. Ktoś tam stoi, ktoś patrzy się na niego. Czy to możliwe? Czy to ON? Tak, widzi go. ON tu jest! Tam, po drugiej stronie, siedzi z parasolem koło ulicznej latarni. Nie widzi go wyraźnie, ale nie musi, żeby być przekonanym. Siedzi i śmieje się, tym odrażającym, odpychającym uśmiechem, który Q pamięta sprzed lat. Czy to jawa czy to sen? ON tu jest! To nie może być jedynie wymysł jego spanikowanej wyobraźni. Mężczyna uśmiecha się do niego po raz ostatni, pobłażliwie i odchodzi, stukając parasolem.

 

Całe ciało mimowolnie rozluźnia się, jest lekki. Zamyka oczy i czuje jak spada. "Ze spadaniem, jest trochę jak z lataniem. Jedyna różnica w tym, mój drogi, że spadanie bardziej permanentny cel ma." Wers pojawia się w głowie i zakrząta w całości jego myśli, zniknąć nie może.

"Sen o spadaniu jest klasycznym wyrazem naszego lęku przed utratą kontroli nad jakimś aspektem naszego życia." Podpowiada głosem radiowej prezenterki sumienie. "Uznaje się, że spadanie we śnie może zwiastować okres zmian, który poprzedza utratę poważania, władzy, zwątpienie w swoje siły, wydaje nam się, że nie mamy wpływu na to, co dzieje się dookoła nas, za bardzo poddajemy się emocjom, działamy impulsywnie. Być może też jest jakiś konflikt wewnętrzny, z którym od jakiegoś czasu się zmagamy, i nie wiemy, co z nim zrobić…"

 

Nadchodzi w jednej chwili jakiejś dziwne ciepło, dotyk, zapach. Głos, ten znajomy, głęboki i donośny. Coś niebieskiego pojawia się i pochyla przed nim. "Coś starego, coś nowego, coś pożyczonego, coś niebieskiego!" Odkrzykują radośnie meandry jego umysłu.

 

\- Q! - woła głos.

 

"Kurewsko duży statek." Q zastanawia się czemu nagle, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki mu się to przypomniało. Co to tak w ogóle jest? O co tu chodzi?

 

Głos podnosi go i sadza na krześle, poluzowuje krawat, odpina kilka górnych guzików od koszuli i pyta po raz kolejny:

 

-Q, mów do mnie, proszę. Co się dzieje? Q?

 

"Nie mogę się wytłumaczyć – odrzekła Alicja – ponieważ, jak pan widzi, nie jestem sobą." Stwierdziła podświadomość cudzymi słowami. "Czy aby nocą nie zmieniono mnie w kogoś innego? Bo, prawdę mówiąc, czuję się jakoś inaczej. Ale jeśli nie jestem sobą, to w takim razie kim jestem?"  

 

Głos klepie go w policzek, delikatnie, tak jakby bał się zrobić mu krzywdę. Q przez sekundę rozważa, czy nie warto byłoby mu odwinąć, ale ostatecznie stwierdza, że nie będzie się z ignorantem patyczkować i zasypia wygodnie oparty o coś miękkiego i ciepłego, o mocnym zapachu, trącającym przyjemnie bergamotką. Mimo, ze śpi, dalej widzi TĄ twarz.

 

Te same. Stabilne. Równe. Uderzenia.

 

Cały pokój pogrążony jest w mroku, za wyjątkiem małej, nocnej lampki w kącie naprzeciw. Patrzy na sufit, mruga parę razy.

 

-Obudziłeś się, wreszcie. - Q odwrócił leniwie głowę w bok.

-Zasmrodziłeś mi sypialnię cygarem.

-Wywietrzy się. - Złożył gazetę na kolanach i oparł nogi o sportową torbę obok fotela. - Miałem nadzieję, że wypalimy po jednym razem, ale jedyną używką, jaką mogę ci teraz podsunąć jest czekolada.

-Pamiętasz może jeszcze, gdzie masz swoje mieszkanie, czy to tylko twoje wybujałe ego pcha cię do cudzych?

-Ego to niejedyna rzecz, którą mam wybujałą.

-Muszę uwierzyć na słowo, 007.

-Pamiętasz co się stało?

-Straciłem agenta - odpowiedział lakonicznie Q.

-Tak… - zawahał się. - Tak, to prawda. Coś jeszcze?

-Lucy na niebie z diamentami.

 

Bond wyszczerzył się z główką cygara wciąż utkniętą między zębami. Przez chwilę wyglądał zupełnie jak nie on. Nawet przy kiepskim świetle mógł zobaczyć kurze łapki wokół oczu i delikatny zarys świeżego rozcięcia na policzku. Tylko to poświadczało kim, tak naprawdę jest persona, siedząca w jego fotelu. Uśmiechnął się razem z nim, niekontrolowanie, choć w głębi serca paliło go własne kłamstwo.

 

-Za godzinę mam odlot, muszę być na lotnisku - szepnął wstając i podnosząc torbę. - Wyśpij się i zjedz coś, zanim pójdziesz do pracy. Tak wystraszyłeś patologów, że ciebie też gotowi byli zapakować do czarnego worka.

 

-Więc to prawda. Ciebie naprawdę to nie rusza? Nie przeraża? Śmierć? - zapytał po chwili.

-Ludzie umierają, po to żyją, żeby w końcu umrzeć. Gdyby wojny prowadzili, tylko ci, którzy je wywołują oboje bylibyśmy bezrobotni… i piekielnie znudzeni. Do usłyszenia, kwatermistrzu.

 

Bond trzasnął drzwiami, wpisał kod i wyszedł

 

***

 

-Jest godzina czternasta zero pięć czasu GMT, dwudziesty czwarty listopada. Kwatermistrz melduje się na stanowisku nawigatora z kwatery głównej. Agencie 007, zgłoś się, jak mnie słyszysz?

-Tu 007. Odbiór czysty, prawidłowy. Właśnie wylądowałem w Salzburgu.

-Status?

-Q, na litość boską - burknął - odpuśćże sobie wreszcie te formułki.

 

Q pozwolił sobie na znikomy, prawdopodobnie niezauważalny dla personelu, uśmiech zanim ponownie schował się za swoją stoicką maską i przygryzł udawanym tonem zniecierpliwienia:

 

-Status, Bond!

-Bardzo mi przykro Q, ale jak słyszysz żyję.

-Dziękuję agencie Bond. Proszę więc o utrzymanie statusu… do odwołania. Powodzenia w terenie. Wkrótce przekażemy ci dalsze instrukcje.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, mimo dość sporego opóźnienia, w szczególności tym, którzy poprawili mi dzień zostawiając coś od siebie :) The game is on!


	3. Innuendo

-Więc dostanę teraz pieczątkę?

-Phięczchątkę? Jaką ph… Aaaaa! A!

-Pieczątkę.

-Oczywiście, otrzymasz pieczątkę, 003. Zasłużyłeś. - Q zastygł w miejscu z zamiarem sięgnięcia do kieszeni puchowej kurtki, gdy usłyszał syk hamującej windy i odgłos obcasów uderzających o płytki. W niezbyt spacerowym tempie.

 

-Strzeż się 003, nadchodzi burza - odchrząknął chowając nos w tablet.

-Pytam się więc: Co z Q, Tanner? Czy to coś poważnego? Całe wczorajsze popołudnie spędziłam w Cardiff, uśmiechając się do szurniętych, walijskich działaczy, celujących rzutkami w zdjęcie Thatcher! Wymarzyła się im społeczna rewolta i zamach stanu, co robi MI5 cholera jasna! - ryknęła Moneypenny przechodząc między stanowiskami laboratorium z prędkością huraganu. - I zgadnij, co takiego powiedział!? Dlaczego tu jest tak pieruńsko zimno!?

 

-Tu się pracuje Eve. - Moneypenny z tupetem zatrzymała się tuż przed ladą na której siedział kwatermistrz i skasowała go uważnie od stóp do głów. - Zespół badawczo-rozwojowy, kolekcja zimowa. Bielizna termiczna z mikrosensorami, mrozoodporny diesel, smartwatch stworzony do leżenia w zaspie oraz… Martin!

 

Materiał kurtki, którą niósł w rękach jeden z techników momentalnie pękł, a całe jej wypełnienie, w postaci maluteńkich, białych, poliuretanowych płatków, pofrunęło w powietrze i niczym śnieg zaczęło obsypywać całe laboratorium.

 

-Martin! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie.

-Przepraszam, sir… - wydukał mężczyzna wyglądający na drugie tyle starszego od Q, zanim pozbierał szczątki wynalazku i zaniósł je do swojego stanowiska.

-Nie, nie, nie. To nie twoja wina Martin… No i mieliśmy jeszcze awaryjny, dmuchany płaszcz, pozwalający wydostać się na powierzchnię zamarzającego zbiornika wodnego. Nigdy nie ufaj wersji alpha - dodał stanowczo.  

-Mogę pieczątkę? - wtrącił w połowie zdania 003, podsuwając małą, zieloną książeczkę.

 

Q niechętnie ściągnął zębami rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni i wyjął z kieszeni pieczątkę, strzepując uprzednio biały puch z włosów, i przybił ją w kolejnej rubryce.

 

-A to co znowu? - zapytała zirytowana Moneypenny.

-K-POP! - pomocnie objaśniła R, kręcąca się po laboratorium w goglach narciarskich.

-Ten skrótowiec jest żałosny! - sprzeciwił się Q.

-Kwatermistrzowski Program Ochrony Podatnika. Z końcoworocznego raportu wynika, że jesteśmy dwa miliony funtów pod kreską. Zwracasz cały ekwipunek, a my jesteśmy w stanie jeszcze rozeznać, co to pierwotnie było - dostajesz pieczątkę. Dwadzieścia pieczątek i dostajesz zabawkę na życzenie. Działa jak złoto.

 

R oznajmiała swój entuzjazm niewiarygodnie szerokim uśmiechem, którego Eve nie miała zbytniej ochoty odwzajemnić. Zamiast tego capnęła Q za rękę i zaprowadziła go do windy.

 

-Wyglądasz potwornie, powinieneś wziąć wolne. Kto cię w ogóle wpuścił do biura w takim stanie?

-Nie mam pięciu lat, wiesz?

-Wiem, ale…

-Ale? Naprawdę, czuję się dobrze, to tylko zmęczenie, a teraz wybacz, jestem zajęty…

-Siedziałeś całą noc przy komputerze? Tropiąc odpowiedzialnych za śmierć 008? Bo czujesz się winny? - Ręka Q zawisła przy panelu przycisków.

-Jestem winny - jego głos przycichł. - Ja byłem jego nawigatorem, ja zleciłem mu wysadzić tą przeklętą fabrykę. Ja jestem winny.

-Ale to Mallory wydał rozkaz!

-Mogłem lepiej go kryć.

 

Zanim zdążył odwrócić się do wyjścia Moneypenny przyciągnęła go do siebie i objęła mocno, całując delikatnie w policzek, gładziła jego kark.

 

-Wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie straciłeś agenta, ale to normalna kolej rzeczy, zdarza się. Praca w terenie to ruletka. Jesteś najlepszym kwatermistrzem, jakiego miało MI6, kiedykolwiek.  - wyszeptała sunąc zimnym koniuszkiem nosa po płatku jego ucha. -  Jeśli jest coś, co nie pozwala ci w to uwierzyć, jeżeli masz problem, wątpliwości, wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham. Jeśli mogę coś zrobić…

-Nie ma takiej rzeczy, Moneypenny, nie możesz nic z tym zrobić…

-... wiedz, że dla ciebie zrobię co tylko zechcesz.

 

Q uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdyby tylko wszystko było takie proste. Chcoiaż w sumie do wczorajszego popołudnia myślał, że faktycznie jest. Gdyby tak tylko mógł się z tego wyplątać, zrobił by to już dawno, zamiast okłamywać i zwodzić wszystkich dookoła. Zamiast zagryzać wargę i wbijać paznokcie w dłoń, aż ukłucie bólu doprowadzi go do porządku, aż ukaże go za stos oszczerstw.

 

Bliskość, na jaką pozwoliła sobie Moneypenny była swoistym novum. Czuł, że chciała posunąć się krok dalej, jednak powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili i jedyne co mogło to poświadczać, to tylko, to zadziwiająco szczere wyznanie i napięcie całej sytuacji. Uwielbiał Eve, taka prawda,a jednocześnie coś kazało mu ją znienawidzić. Za każdym razem patrząc na nią, pełną troski i zaufania, nie tylko przypominał sobie, że jest zdrajcą. Najzwyczajniej w świecie to czuł. Nie przeszkodziło mu za to, tej słabości wykorzystać.

 

-Herbata?

-Herbata.

-Papierosy?

-Tylko jednego.

-Niedługo będziesz musieć szukać nowego postanowienia noworocznego. Zaraz przyniosę.- Poklepała go krzepiąco po ramieniu.

-Zaczekaj. W sumie, jest taka rzecz. Jest jedna rzecz, którą możesz zrobić. Dla mnie. Moneypenny.

 

*******

 

-Mój czarujący chłopcze, jest tu wiele rzeczy, które stoją przed tobą otworem. - Mężczyzna chrząknął w odpowiedzi na dość jasne, wypowiedziane zmysłowym tonem innuendo. - Wina?

-Tak, bardzo chętnie… - Gdy przechodziła przez gabinet idealnie widział zarys jej smukłego, klepsydrycznego ciała opiętego kusząco burgundową, koktajlową sukienką - … się z panią napiję.  

 

Nalewając lampkę kobieta nachyliła się nad biurkiem znacząco, widział jej dekolt w całej okazałości, przez sekundę mignął mu przed oczyma nawet brązowy sutek. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, była po prostu piękna. Ten typ, który widzi się na starych hollywoodzkich filmach. Nie była jednak partią dla niego. Była starsza, znacznie starsza. Jej dokumenty wskazywały na trzydzieści osiem lat, pięć rozwodów, nieposkromioną rozwiązłość i pewną charakterystyczną preferencję. Była też szefową pewnego poważanego tygodnika, który trzeba było umiejętnie zakneblować i ukrócić mu domysły, a najlepiej ośmieszyć.

 

-Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam podać ci alkohol. Nie jesteś oby zbyt młody? - zagaiła podając kieliszek czerwonego, wytrawnego.

-Nie sądzę, jestem już raczej po dwudziestce, dziękuję. Niech mi pani więc opowie, jakie to rzeczy - podtrzymywał rozmowę, uwodzicielsko i bezwstydnie spoglądając na zmianę na jej piersi i prosto w oczy.

-Oh, proszę mówić mi po imieniu, panie Boyer. - Wypiła mały łyk wina, nie zapominając oczywiście, by na koniec oblizać usta.

-Jokasto, proszę cię, abyś opowiedziała mi o moich perspektywach kariery pod twoimi skrzydłami - sprostował z uśmiechem.

-To właśnie w was uwielbiam. W Brytyjczykach wychowanych w tych luksusowych, elitarnych szkołach z internatem. Jesteście tacy łatwi… do odgadnięcia - wytknęła. - W jakimkolwiek języku mówicie, zawsze słychać gdzieś na dnie ten akcent, tą złowróżbną intonację. Nawet jeśli twój francuski jest naprawdę zaawansowany i płynny, bez problemu słyszę, że jest pan Anglikiem. Nieroztropnie, tak mnie okłamywać. Chyba będę musieć cię przez to ukarać.

 

Nie zaprotestował, gdy kazała mu wstać, ani gdy rozpięła mu spodnie. Nie zaprotestował też, kiedy wsiadał do taksówki, ani później, w jej sypialni.

 

-Możesz zrobić naprawdę błyskawiczną karierę, ale tak jak wspomniałam, potrzebujesz silnej kobiety u twojego boku, która będzie twoją nauczycielką - kontynuowała przerywając co jakiś czas pocałunkiem, wsparta o jego klatkę piersiową - a tak się składa, że uwielbiam prowadzić takich młodych, niedoświadczonych jeszcze chłopców. Myślę, że oboje będziemy cieszyć się z tej współpracy.

 

Odosobniona opinia. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora gdy zasnęła, za pomocą jej komputerów, zniszczył większość materiałów, posłał do druku przefiltrowaną wersję gazety i doszczętnie spłukał finansowo zarówno ją, jak spółkę.

 

Zastanowił się dwa razy zanim to zrobił. Nawet nie wiedział czemu. To był rozkaz taki, jak każdy inny. Mimo to coś tknęło jego sumienie, na szczęście na krótko. Żadne sentymenty nie powinny wchodzić w paradę profesjonaliście, na którego aspirował. Kiedy skończył pracę opuścił willę bez słowa. Zniknął. Rozpłynął się. Policja jeszcze przez długie miesiące szukała Alana Boyera.

 

*******

 

-Jak idzie rozwijanie stosunków brytyjsko-austriackich, 007?

-Stosunki powiadasz, za stosunkami brytyjsko-austriackimi, to ja stoję murem - zaśmiał się agent przez komunikator. Q dla bezpieczeństwa postanowił nie narażać podwładnych na dobry humor przykropionego, jak  dało się usłyszeć wysokoprocentowym, lokalnym specjałem Bonda i przełączył rozmowę na słuchawki.

-Jak my wszyscy, ale oddelegowanie kobiety do współpracy z tobą, to zupełna niekompetencja ze strony Austriackiej Agencji Wywiadu.

-Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia do czego pijesz, Q. Saskia jest bardzo dobrze przygotowana, a przede wszystkim uzbrojona.

-Idiota. Siedemdziesiąt pięć C - mruknął Q.

-Q, jesteś zazdrosny? - jego śmiech był wprost zaraźliwy.

-Bycie czyimś ulubionym kwatermistrzem niesie za sobą wiele obowiązków, pozwoliłem sobie zrobić dogłębną analizę tej uroczej damy - przygryzł. - Chociaż nie widzę w niej specjalnej konkurencji dla mojej osoby, 007. Żeby nawet na głowie stawała i tak nie złoży ci nowego breloczka Phillipsa.

 

Kwatermistrz śmiał się, mimo całego chaosu. Odpowiednio dyskretnie, względem miejsca, w którym się znajdował i par oczu, które były na niego skierowane. Oraz oczywiście tak, by nikt włącznie z Bondem, nie mógł tego słyszeć.

 

-Znalazłeś może jeszcze coś ciekawego?

-Ciekawego? Nie. Ciebie może za to zainteresować, fakt, że ma partnera - odparł beztrosko, czyżby puściły mu wszystkie hamulce? - Gdy wyjeżdza na misję wysyłają sobie tony nagich zdjęć, uwierz na słowo, gdyby was razem nakrył, nawet nasi, wprawieni w tej sztuce medycy, mieliby problem poskładać cię do kupy. Tak właśnie zarabia na życie.

-Zupełnie tak, jak ja. Powiedzmy, że się przejąłem, ale lubię wyzwania. Dziękuję Q.

-Dobra wiadomość jest taka, kontaktuję się z tobą właśnie po to, by ci ją przekazać, to ta, że w sprzątanie śladów po Lebiediewie zalicza się też zaopiekowanie się jego piękną i zdolną małżonką. Anastasiya początkowo nam umknęła. Znaleźliśmy jej wiedeński adres na dysku Kubańczyków, tyle, że pod panieńskim nazwiskiem. Pod nim robi też karierę.

-Coś więcej o niej?

-Anastasiya Netrebko, to powinno ci coś mówić.

-Światowej sławy śpiewaczka operowa współpracuje z przestępczym półświatkiem? - zapytał zdziwiony.

-Ich małżeństwo to fikcja, jest jego bliską wspólniczką. Odbiera jego zamówienia i dystrybuuje je przy okazji swoich tournée.

-Faktycznie, ma sens. Gdzie jest haczyk?

-Jest Rosjanką, potrzebowała wiz - odparł Q. - Gdy była młoda mimo swojego ogromnego talentu, nie było nikogo chętnego, by wesprzeć ją finansowo. Łapała się każdej możliwej pracy, by utrzymać się podczas studiów. Wtedy poznała Lebiediewa. On dawał jej wszystko czego potrzebowała. Natychmiast po skończeniu konserwatorium muzycznego wybiła się na wielkie sceny, a teraz spłaca dług odwalając czarną robotę i okazjonalnie ukrócając żywot jakiegoś nieszczęśnika.

-Jak widać wybredne i złośliwe operowe divy, to nie tylko stereotyp. Gdzie ją znajdę?

-Jutro w Bad Reichenhaller Philharmonie gra główną rolę w Traviacie, założę się, że całe miasto obklejone jest plakatami. Zrobiła rezerwację w Sheratonie, powinna być tam dziś około szóstej po południu.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy, bez odbioru.

 

Bond rozłączył się i posłał uśmiech niebieskookiej Saskii, która przed chwilą dołączyła do niego w pokoju.

 

-Zadanie do wypełnienia, ludzie do poznania, miejsca do zobaczenia. Czekam w hallu, moja droga towarzyszko. - Dziewczyna zalotnym gestem puściła mu oko i podążyła za nim.

 

W tym samym czasie Q zdążył już sprawdzić progres prac w R&D i nieśpiesznym krokiem przemierzał niemal identyczne, ciemne, jednobarwne korytarze najniższego poziomu bunkru MI6.

 

Drzwi sali przesłuchań oprócz dodatkowej elektroniki też specjalnie nie wyróżniały się na tle innych. Z lekkim wahaniem zapukał.

 

-Sir? - zawołał.

-Q? Wejdź do środka.

 

Przeciągnął przez czytnik na ścianie swoją kartę magnetyczną i wpisał kod dostępu. Dwadzieścia znaków - szesnaście cyfr, cztery litery.

 

M, oparty o ścianę, beznamiętnie obserwował przesłuchanie Lebiediewa przez weneckie lustro. Zszarzała twarz i podkrążone oczy tylko potęgowały pierwsze wrażenie, jakie wywarł na Q. Wrażenie zmęczonego, pozbawionego charyzmy biurokraty. Chociaż prawdopodobnie każdy, obejmujący stanowisko po poprzedniej M, dostałby taką łatkę zaraz na wejściu i był to osąd niesprawiedliwy. Bynajmniej nie tylko on odpuścił sobie ostatnią noc.

 

-Prosił pan o mnie?

-Tak, rozmawiałeś z Bondem? - W tle słychać było głos Trevelyana zadającego kolejne pytanie.

-Przekazałem mu zadanie. Nie miał póki co żadnych uwag.

-To dobrze - odpowiedział i zamilkł pogrążony w myślach. - I źle zarazem. Nie podoba mi się ta sprawa, za dużo niedomówień. Przesłuchujemy go od trzech dni. Nie mówi nic. Czasem tylko uraczy nas jakąś symboliczną opowiastką i to wszystko.

-Jak na przykład? - Mallory podniósł kartkę ze stolika protokolanta.

-"Powodzenie występku jest niczym błyskawica. Jej zwodnicze światło tylko na chwile rozjaśnia atmosferę, aby natychmiast strącić w otchłań nieszczęśnika, którego oślepiło." - Q spojrzał na wojskowego pod szklanym kloszem celi - "Wasze dzieci są takie jakie, je sprawiliście… Te dzieci, które przyszły do was z nożami, są waszymi dziećmi. To wy ich nauczyliście. Ja ich nie nauczyłem. Po prostu pomogłem im dorosnąć… Możecie zwalić winę na mnie, ale ja jestem tylko tym, co jest w każdym z was ukryte. Mój ojciec jest waszym systemem… Jestem tylko tym co ze mną uczyniliście. Jestem waszym odbiciem." - czytał dalej.

 

Q słysząc znajome słowa drgnął, lecz nie odrywał wzroku od mężczyzny, zimny dreszcz przepełznął przez plecy.

 

-Używanie słów seryjnego mordercy nie świadczy o oczekiwaniu… -urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie zwraca na siebie uwagę.

-Te dzieci, które przyszły do was z nożami, są waszymi dziećmi - przerwał milczenie Lebiediew. - Wasze dzieci są takie, jakie je sprawiliście. Możecie zwalić winę na mnie, ale ja jestem tylko tym, co jest w każdym z was ukryte. Te dzieci, które przyszły do was z nożami, są waszymi dziećmi. Te dzieci są waszym odbiciem. Dzieci, które przyszły do was z nożami. - Każde słowo cytatu wybrzmiewało ciężko, odbijając się echem od przesiąkniętych wilgocią murów. - Mamy coś, czego nie macie wy, nad falami Wełtawy, zabierze wam waszą przewagę.

 

Mężczyzna zamilkł, nastęne pytania ignorował. Nie spuszczając wzroku z sufitu.

 

-Wystarczy na dzisiaj. - To powiedziawszy M uderzył kilkakrotnie w szybę na znak. - Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś - zwrócił się do Q. "Być świadkiem mojej słabości" dodała złośliwość - wracaj do domu, odpocznij, jutro będzie ciężki dzień.

 

Wychodząc kątem oka złapał jeszcze Trevelyana, zadziwiająco spokojnego. Chyba pogodzonego z faktem, że nic więcej się nie dowiedzą.

 

Przejście wieczorem ulicami zatłoczonego miasta dla osoby z ciężkim sumieniem jest karą.

 

Pistolet tym razem schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki wiedząc, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego i tak nie będzie w mentalnym stanie zrobić nim komukolwiek krzywdy, może poza samym sobą, a wzbudza zbyt dużo zainteresowania. Zamiast tego do rękawa włożył sprężynowy nóż, którym też raczej nie zawojuje, a jeszcze łatwiej go z rąk odebrać. "Brawo idioto! Niech zabije cię twoja własna paranoja."

 

Paranoja złośliwie machała do niego zza winkla i uśmiechała się każdą pojedynczą twarzą w metrze. Każdy szmer kazał mimowolnie obrócić się przez plecy, a szept podnosił ciśnienie. Parę razy usłyszał nawet własne imię w ustach któregoś z przechodniów.

 

Całą wczorajszą noc usiłował sobie wmówić, że osoba, którą ujrzał z balkonu apartamentu w Waldorf Hilton była tylko obrazem dziecięcej traumy, wytworzonym przez spanikowany mózg. Może i tak było, nawet bardzo możliwe, ale tego co zobaczył na ekranie już nie podważy. Tak, jak podejrzanych telefonów.

 

Dotarcie do domu nie dawało poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Przez chwilę zamarzyło mu się, by Bond ponownie wprosił się na kanapę. Śmieszne. Jest przecież sam, zupełnie sam. Jeśli ktoś czai się za szafą i ogłuszy go, tłukąc mu na głowie szklaną popielniczkę, do rana nikt nie spostrzeże, że kwatermistrz zniknął.

 

"Powinieneś sobie sprawić współlokatora" zwykła mówić Moneypenny.

"A kto by chciał ze mną mieszkać?"

"To może chociaż kota?"

"Za dużo rzeczy w moim domu wybucha, żeby przetrzymywać tam żywe istoty. Nie jestem jeszcze aż tak okrutny."

 

Wspomina rozmowę z grymasem uśmiechu. Teraz gdy siedzi na łóżku, a dookoła jest tak cicho, że słyszy ściszony telewizor u sąsiadów, jest stuprocentowo pewny, że gdyby jakiejś futrzaste stworzenie wskoczyło mu na kołdrę, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłby, o ile nie dostałby zawału, byłoby sięgnięcie pod łóżko po palnik acetylenowy. To samo, gdyby owym stworzeniem był człowiek.

 

"Jesteś psychicznie chory, byłeś tak wieloma osobami, ze sam zapominasz już kim jesteś." myśli i przytakuje sam sobie.

 

"Gdy panikujesz, robisz się infantylny, wiesz o tym?" dolewa oliwy do ognia kobiecy głos przywołany z pamięci.

"Może i faktycznie jestem infantylny, ale wolę być infantylny, niż martwy."

"Przecież cię nie zabiją, musieli by być głupi. Jesteś dla nich zbyt wartościowy, Alex" uśmiecha się kobieta krążąc dookoła fotela.

"Czyli to oni?'

"Dlaczego pytasz, skoro sam znasz odpowiedź?"

"Może to już czas?"

"Czas na co?" prycha.

"Czas się ulotnić."

Kobieta wykrzywia swoje wąskie, intensywnie czerwone usta, lekko unosząc ich kąciki i podpiera dłonią twarz, opierając łokieć o blat nocnej szafki. Całą swoją uwagę skupia na Q.

"I co ci to da? Długo masz zamiar tak uciekać? Zmieniając tożsamość tym razem tracisz wszystko."

"Ale będę wolny."

"Ciekawe jak długo… "

"Zrozum, zrobiłem wszystko co się da!"

"I co? Oczekujesz współczucia? Szkoda, ja nie od tych. Powinieneś coś zjeść, znowu zaczynasz wyglądać jak wieszak i pleciesz nonsensy."

"Nie jesteś moją matką…"

"Błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie. Nieważne, pamiętaj, że oprócz delikatnego ego geniusza, masz jeszcze resztki honoru i obietnice do spełnienia, mały kanciarzu. Obudź się wreszcie. Ktoś do ciebie dzwoni"

"Nienawidzę cię."

"Tak, tak, wiem." uśmiecha się "Ja ciebie też. A teraz do roboty!"

 

Gdy przeciera oczy na fotelu straszą już tylko kserokopie akt przyniesionych rano przez Moneypenny. I komórka.

 

Błyskawicznie wyskakuje z łóżka, jedną ręką odbierając połączenie, a drugą włącza monitor osobistego komputera w przygotowaniu do namierzenia numeru. Spoglądając jeszcze na hotelowy pokój wynajęty przez Bonda.

 

To nie był zastrzeżony numer. To Tanner. Jest czwarta nad ranem.

 

-Dzwonią ludzie z serwerowni ambasady, wykryli program szpiegowski na ich dyskach. Niszczy dokumentację, protokoły, wszystko jak leci.

-Powiedz im, żeby odłączyli sieć od zasilania. Zaraz będę.

-Jak to tak, całkiem? Jesteś pewien?

-Cały budynek powinien być odłączony od źródła prądu, natychmiast. Nikt nie może się stamtąd wydostać.

 

I wtedy uderza go myśl, że jego osoba nie gra tu roli. Ani on, ani jego pochodzenie, ani nawet godność. Tylko zdolności i wierność. Nie jest nikim ważnym, jest tylko numerem na liście. Był stary Q, pojawił się nowy. 008 jeszcze wczoraj nie żył, jutro zastąpi go ktoś inny. Natomiast tylko on jeden może powstrzymać coś czego sam jest częścią, nikt za niego, tego nie zrobi. To lepsze niż cały czas tkwić w strachu.

 

Skończy tą sprawę, a potem skończy siebie.

"Pod koniec i tak wszyscy jesteśmy jedynie historiami, Alexander"

  



End file.
